Heroes of Light: The Next Generation
by gallaghergirl09
Summary: *Takes place after "Bravely Ever After"* Luxendarc's Heroes of Light now each have children, each of which are finding their own way in the world. How will they grow, and come to face the challenges that life throws at them? Will they default on their parents' expectations of them, or will they bravely forge their own paths as they walk in the wake of legends? *T, just in case*


***AN: Welcome to the new story, everyone! As stated in the description, this takes place after the events of my other Bravely story, "Bravely Ever After." While I don't think you'll** ** _completely_** **need to have read it to understand this story, I still encourage you to do so! without further ado, enjoy!***

As the years passed after Providence's defeat, the Heroes of Light grew their families and returned to normal life. Although each of them had their own responsibilities all over Luxendarc, they always managed to get together at least once a year, alternating location. Though they saw little of each other, the children became good friends friends like their parents. It was on one occasion where the families were about to leave on a camping trip together in Pilgrim's Grove.

"Are you sure you don't want at least me to back out?" Tiz asked Agnès. She had caught a cold that week, and offered to stay behind.

"I don't want you to miss out on my account," his wife sniffled. "You all go and have a good time; I'll be fine."

"Uncle Yew just landed the Rubadub," Til, now twelve years old, announced, returning to the house. For the most part, the bathouse-turned-airship had been returned to Yunohana, but its lord gladly lent it to his heroic friends on a regular basis. "He's ready for our stuff."

"I could still drop everything and stay here with you," Tiz offered again.

"Go," Agnès waved him away. "Have fun. Tell everyone I'm sorry to have missed them."

"Bye, Mama," Oliva hugged her mother as she rushed past. "Feel better."

"Aurora and Amelie aren't going anywhere," Tiz called after his daughter, who was already chasing after her brother towards the southwest lake where the Rubadub awaited them, her black hair appearing almost blue in the light. "You don't have to… run."

"They're hopeless, those two," Agnès giggled. "You had better catch up with them before one of them trips and falls into the ravine."

"If you're _sure_ you don't need me to stay," Tiz gave one last opportunity.

" _Go_ ," Agnès insisted. "Enjoy yourselves, I'll be fine."

"Okay, then," Tiz gave a reluctant smile. Shouldering his pack, he pecked his wife on the cheek and went to catch up with his children.

Aboard the Rubadub, Olivia squealed as she ran into the embrace of the Geneolgia twins, while Richard and Til casually talked near the gangplank.

" _T'as nous manqué comme tu ne peut croyez pas!"_ Amelie exclaimed. She and her sister were identical in every aspect, save their hair- where Amelie's locks were platinum blonde like their mother's, Aurora's hair was caramel brown like their father's.

" _Je suis trés contente à vous voir, aussi,_ " Olivia giggled, having learned a bit of Moonlish from her friends.

"Would it be the end of the world if they just talked like normal people?" Richard scoffed.

"Ah, leave them alone," Tiz chuckled, boarding. "They're excited, is all. Everyone ready to go?"

"Where's Agnès?" Edea asked, joining the group.

"Got a cold last-minute," Tiz explained. "Wouldn't let us miss out, though. Told me to tell everyone she's sorry to have missed you."

"I am, too," Edea pouted.

"Come now, darling," Ringabel put an arm around his wife. "We'll still have fun."

"I know," Edea sighed, still sad to not be able to see her best friend. But, with the Arriors on board, all was ready to set sail, and the Rubadub launched towards Pilgrim's Grove. They arrived shortly after midday, with plenty of time to set up camp and unpack supplies before listening to Ringabel and Edea tell ghost stories over the fire.

"And the kobold hunter," Ringabel leaned in, allowing a shadow to reach across his chin. "Was never seen _again!_ "

" _Eeek!"_ Aurora and Olivia shrieked, burying their faces in their respective father's arms while the others laughed.

"Wusses," Richard teased. "That story didn't scare me the first time Father told it to me."

"Richard!" his mother gave him a firm thump on the back of the head.

"N-n-none of these stories are t-t-true," Aurora asked from behind Yew. "R-r-right, Uncle Ringabel?"

"Who's to say?" the storyteller gave an impish grin. "But, I know for certain that this next story is one-hundred-percent fact. Yew and Edea can be my witnesses."

"Huh?" the two mentioned asked.

"Have you kids ever heard of," Ringabel paused for effect. "The Death Troll?"

" _The Death Troll?"_ the kids all asked in wonder.

"What is it, Uncle Ringabel?" Til asked.

"Legends say it lives in these very woods," he answered. "Nine feet tall, bald save for twiggy white locks slivering down its green, mole-ridden back. It has horribly big, yellow teeth, two of which are the size of a sabertusk's tusks!"

The children gasped at the description.

"A club is its weapon of choice," Ringabel continued in delight. "Supposedly, the troll uses it to knock you over the head once its wretched breath has caused you to swoon, helpless to defend yourself. For years, he has targeted campers like ourselves to prepare the courses of his meals."

Even Amelie's brave facade broke at that, her arms clinging to her mother as her lower lip quivered.

"That's stretching the facts _just_ a little bit," Yew interrupted. "Don't you think, Ringabel?"

"Why, has your memory failed you in your old age, dear Yew?" Ringabel replied. "You fought the cursed creature yourself in your youth, isn't that so?"

"Yes," the cavalier nodded. "But-"

"So you, of all people, should know how important it is that we warn our dear children of what lurks in the night," the knight's blonde hair glistened under the moonlight, matching the ornery twinkle in his eye. "For the Death Troll still lives, and his hunger ever rages. You never know when he might show up!"

The three girls whimpered, clinging ever closer to their fathers as the story drew to a close.

"Our tents keep all monsters away," Yew assured, stroking his daughter's hair. "Including the Death Troll. We're all going to be safe."

"You're father's right, _ma petite,"_ Magnolia embraced Amelie. " _Ne t'inquiete pas."_

"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you, right, Olivia?" Tiz gave an encouraging smile to his daughter. The girl looked up at him, and was immediately calmed by the sight, nodding. "At any rate, I think we've had enough ghost stories for one night, don't you?"

"But, I haven't had a turn yet," Richard complained.

"Maybe tomorrow night, Rich," Edea offered. "For now, just go to bed, will ya? It's time to get some shut-eye."

"Fine," the nine-year-old reluctantly agreed, rolling his eyes.

"G'night, everybody," Tiz called as his family went to their tent.

"Goodnight," everyone else chorused.

Late that night, however, Olivia woke to her brother shaking her.

"Hey, Vivia," Til prodded, "Wake up, Vivy!"

"Wha?" the girl yawned, sitting up to rub her eyes. Looking out, the stars still shone brightly in the sky. "What do you want, Til? Even the sun's still asleep."

"Let's go catch the Death Troll!"

"What the what-now?" Olivia gasped, only to be shushed be her brother, Tiz stirring a bit. "Til, are you crazy?"

"Think about it," Til insisted. "If we catch it, we'd be heroes, just like Mom and Dad! Uncle Yew took it on- how hard can it be?"

"Til-"

"What, are you, chicken?" Til challenged his little sister.

"I-"

"If you're so scared, you can stay back and watch," he went on. "I'm going to round up Richard and the twins, too,"

"Til, this is nuts!"

Despite the little girl's protests, she and the others found themselves deep in the woods soon after, each with a knife they had slipped from their parents' packs.

"We _really_ shouldn't be doing this," Aurora's voice shook as the group trekked along. "What if we get lost?"

"Stop being such a baby," Richard scoffed. "You're older than me, remember? And I'm not scared. Besides, I have my dad's compass."

With that, the younger of the Geneolgia twins lowered her head after letting out a small whimper.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tiz woke up to a cool breeze blowing through the tent.

"Who left the flap open?" he moaned, torn between getting up to close it himself or turning over and bearing it. Sitting up, he saw both Til and Olivia's bedding empty. _Am I the last one up?_ He wondered. Peering out, however, he saw that it was still the dark of night. "Til? Olivia?"

More awake now, he stood and exited the tent, calling after his children. Unfortunately, they were nowhere in sight, their campfire long since reduced to a low smolder. "Til! Olivia!"

"Tiz?" Edea's voice rang out from the Lees' tent. "What's- Ringabel, wake up! Richard is gone!"

" _Zut alors!"_ Magnolia cried. "Amelie! Aurora! _O_ _ù_ _vous êtes, mes petites fleurs?"_

Wide awake, the adults all met in the center of camp.

" _All_ the children are missing?" Tiz exclaimed. "This can't be good."

"Gee, we'd have never guessed," Edea snapped. "Thanks for that brilliant observation, Captain Obvious!"

"Now, Edea, calm down," Ringabel asked. "I'm just as worried as everyone else, but we can't help the children if we lose our heads."

"It's just-"

 _Aaaaah!_ A high-pitched scream rang out through the otherwise dead-silent wood. Sleeping birds stirred, shaking branches around the group.

"Olivia!" Tiz cried, rushing in the direction of the scream. He was soon followed by his companions.

When the adults found the children, they were met with a horrific sight. Before them stood a tall, green, ogre-like figure, club in hand. The children each shakily held a knife, and Richard covered a shoulder wound with his free hand.

"Everyone!" Yew called out. "I have a dagger for each of us."

"Did you _know_ this would happen?" Edea demanded.

"Luck favors the prepared!" Yew retorted. Not wanting to argue the point further, each adult took an arm from Yew and advanced on the Death Troll. The children eagerly took cover behind some nearby trees and watched their parents defend them.

The adults worked together as they always had, taking each strike in turn, making quick work of the fiend. It seemed near its last legs when it took an unexpected swipe at Tiz, who could not defend himself in time to avoid a gash to his arm.

"Papa!" Til and Olivia cried.

"Tiz!" Ringabel called out. At that moment, he rushed forward, slicing the troll directly in the chest, proving to be the fatal blow. For several moments after the creature fell, he and the others stopped to catch their breath. During this time, the children timidly approached their parents.

"Whose bright idea was it to come out here alone in the middle of the night?" Edea spat between gasps. "Do you all know what could have happened if we weren't here?"

"What were you all thinking?" Ringabel demanded.

"I-it…" Til squeaked, stepping forward. "It was my idea, sir."

"Til?" Tiz gaped incredulously at his son.

"I thought if we took down the Death Troll, we'd be heroes like you guys," Til explained. "I practically scared the others into coming with me."

"Why, of all the little-" Edea snapped.

"I'll discuss this with him myself, Edea," Tiz interrupted. "We can all talk about this on our ride home."

"Our ride home?" Richard asked. "It's barely Saturday! We weren't supposed to leave until Sunday afternoon!"

"There's been a change of plans, son," Ringabel answered. "Not only have you all snuck off without our permission, proving yourselves yet too immature for a trip like this, you yourself and Tiz have been hurt. I imagine we are _all_ returning home for the remainder of the weekend."

" _Mais-"_ Aurora tried to rebut.

"Not a word from either of you until we're aboard the Rubadub," Magnolia demanded. "Understood?"

" _Oui, Madame,_ " the twins chorused, hanging their heads. A similar sentiment was expressed to each of the children before they all returned to the campsite to pack their things.

Young Til sulked, arms lazily folded over one rail on the main deck of the Rubadub. Before long, his silent bubble was invaded by his father.

"Didn't think you'd get away without a lecture, did you?" Tiz asked.

"I guess not," Til sighed.

"I hope you understand just how serious the situation was last night," his father began. "It's bad enough you went out on your own on a crazy mission, but to put everyone else at risk like that?"

"I thought we'd be able to handle it," Til replied. "You and the others did with no problem."

"Because we've been fighting for longer than you all have been alive," Tiz retorted. "You don't become a swordmaster overnight, you know."

"Now you tell me," the boy rolled his eyes.

"Til, are you taking this seriously?" his father demanded.

"Of course, I am, Da-"

"I could have lost you last night," Tiz interrupted, shoulders sagging. "When I saw that you and Olivia were gone, my heart stopped. Did you think for a moment of how we'd react?"

"I just wanted to be brave and strong, like you," Til sobbed. "To make you proud of me."

"I always _have_ been proud of you, Til," his father put a hand on his shoulder. "In everything you've done- except for last night. Last night, I was scared."

"Dad, I-"

"Til, I love you," Tiz assured. "That's why I want to do everything in my power to keep you safe. But, I'm not always going to be there to rescue you. You need to learn to be smart on your own. Being brave doesn't mean you just go out, looking for danger. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Papa," Til nodded, wiping away a tear.

"Now, come here," Tiz offered his open arms.

"Dad," Til chuckled, already thinking himself too old for hugs.

"Come on, now," Tiz grinned. "Every lecture comes with a bear hug… and a noogie!"

Tiz wrapped himself around his son, tousling his hair as he protested, laughing. Father and son shared a smile and a nod, a silent exchange between them to reinforce their bond. Half the day later, the Arriors found themselves once again back in Norende, in front of their home.

"Hello!" Agnès chipperly called, running to meet her family. "You're early; was- Tiz, you're hurt! What happened?"

"A good question," Tiz gave in reply, offering his arm for his wife to examine. "You want to tell your mother the story, Til?"

"Well," the boy nervously chuckled. "You see-"

" _Til,"_ his mother prodded.

"Aunt Edea and Uncle Ringabel were telling ghost stories around the campfire, and there was one about a Death Troll that lived in the very woods we camped in. I had the idea to catch it."

"Til!" Agnès exclaimed.

"I thought we'd be heroes like you and Dad if we got it," Til went on. "I convinced the other kids to go with me, too. Only, we were in over our heads and Dad and the others had to come and save us- that's how he got hurt."

"I-" she turned to Tiz, who nodded in confirmation. "We'll discuss this while I dress your father's wound. In the meantime, both of you unpack your things and go to your room."

"Yes, ma'am," both Til and Olivia swiftly obeyed. As they went to unpack, Agnès took Tiz to their own bedroom to look after his cut.

"So much for a peaceful camping trip, eh?" Tiz attempted to joke, wincing as his wife cleaned out the gash in his arm.

"I can't believe Til would be so irresponsible," Agnès shook her head. "And Olivia! She knows better."

"I couldn't believe it, either," Tiz sighed, bringing his newly-wrapped arm to his side. "It's lucky you weren't there- you may have fainted from worry!"

"I know I would have," Agnès agreed, sighing herself. "What do you suppose we should do?"

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity to Til and Olivia, their parents entered their room. Til frowned at the already-stained gauze about his father's arm, sinking his head even lower down.

"It's very lucky this all ended up alright," Agnès finally spoke. "If one thing had happened differently…"

The kids remained silent.

"You'll be expected to pick up some of your father's chores in the field until his arm fully heals," she went on.

"Both of us?" Olivia protested. "But it was Til's idea!"

"Which _you_ went along with, young lady," her mother retorted. "You knew full well the danger, but didn't say 'no.'"

"But-"

"Listen to your mother, Olivia," Tiz interrupted. He then turned to his son. "In addition…"

"Yes?" Til asked, bracing himself for the worst.

"You want to be a hero?" Tiz challenged. "You had better learn to watch after yourself like a hero. I can arrange for you to train with the Junior Guard at the Caldislan castle."

"I…" Til hung his head, then perked up again. "Wait. What? Really?" Had he heard him right? He was going to get to train to be a _knight,_ which he had been dreaming of his whole life?

"I believe you're old enough," Tiz gave a smug smile. "The captain is a close friend of mine, and he was about your age when he started training with the guard."

"I-" Til broke into a grin. "Thank you. Thank you, Dad!"

"Training is always subject to your finishing your chores, of course," Agnès added.

"I can work with that," Til nodded.

"That's not fair," Olivia pouted. "Til gets to do something he's always wanted to do, when all I get is punished?"

"Now, Olivia-" Agnès tried to reply.

"But, _Mama…_ "

Even as his sister and mother began to argue a bit, the smile did not fall from Til's face. Sure, he'd have more work to do around the farm, but that would all be worth it for the chance to follow his dreams. He'd do well by his father, and make him proud as he grew in his skill. It was the perfect opportunity.

 ***AN: First impressions? Now, before I get any comments, let me explain. Til's training is mostly meant to be a constructive outlet for his energy, and to satiate his desire to be like his dad without killing himself or others in the process. Think of it like a boy his age in our time going out for sports. Now, nothing like this has been provided for Olivia, as she has not caused quite the amount of havoc her brother has, and thus does not need an outlet. With that out of the way, thank you for favoriting, following, and reviewing! Until next time!***


End file.
